Ice Age and Happy Feet: The Time of the Great Giving (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Ice Age and Happy Feet: The Time of the Great Giving written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Skua Attack". Plot (Back in Antarctica, Mumble, Dilo, Tilly, Bill and Will are still in the ice cavern, looking for paths to go) *Mumble: Oh my gosh, how long is this big cave? *Dilo: I don't know. I'm getting hot in here. *Tilly: Me too. *Bill: I thought the antarctic is cold. Did summer came in early to cool ourselves down? *Will: No. We are stuck in here. We are lost in the middle of nowhere! *Mumble: But we are in a cave. We can't be that sweaty. *Will: We didn't say that we're sweaty. *Dilo: Then which way is the place to go to Snow Hill Island? *Mumble: Um? That way? *Tilly: That's a slide. Do you wanna slide on that big loop? *Mumble: Uh.....yeah? I guess so. *Dilo: I wouldn't say i would slide on it. *Tilly: Will ya? *Will: Um? *Bill: Maybe, maybe not. *Dilo: I'll say we pass. *Tilly: *push Dilo to the slide* Get in there boy. *Dilo: I'm sliding! Weeeeeee! *Will: Dilo! *Mumble: *slip the krills over to the slide* Go in too. *Will: What the? *Bill: Hey! *Mumble: Ha ha ha, they asked for it. *Tilly: *push Mumble to the slide* You go too! *Mumble: Watch it big seal. *Tilly: *slide on the ice slide* I slide like a big boy! (Mumble, Dilo, Tilly, Bill and Will slide into the longest slide on the ice cavern) *Mumble: Yeah. Slide like the wind. *Dilo: I can feel it! *Tilly: Race you both to the end. *Will: Hey, what about us? *Bill: You're forgeting about us. *Will: That's what we're talking about. *Mumble: Ha ha ha. This is awesome! *Dilo: This is exhausting. *Mumble: You're tired? *Dilo: No. I mean, this is amazing and wowzers! *Mumble: This is so much fun. *Will: I'm sliding! *Bill: Whoa, this slide is so slippery. *Will: What a slide. *Mumble: This is a fun ride! *Tilly: This never get old. *Dilo: I feel like the speed racer in my heart. *Mumble: There is only one loop out of this. *Tilly: We would make it out of here. *Mumble: Slide me in. *Will: Yabba yabba doo! (The gang slide into a big loop and goes from another place to another) *Mumble: Woo. *Dilo: Pretty enthusiastic. *Mumble: You can't beat me! *Dilo: Oh, im going to beat you first. *Mumble: Not without a single chance. *Will: Wait up! *Bill: Don't leave us all behind. *Tilly: Just catch up with us and let's go. *Will: You don't want to make me go super about this. *Mumble: Other way! (The gang turn the other way to the left) *Will: Ha ha ha, i'm sliding! *Bill: Count me in big boys! *Tilly: Wheee, wooze! *Mumble: Ha ha ha. *Dilo: Who's going to do the flop? *Will: Not me. *Bill: This is getting overkill. *Mumble: Are you guys feeling it? *Will: No. *Bill: Yes. It's amazing. *Dilo: Look out you guys, you are about to take the biggest slide of all of Antarctica. Here we go. (Mumble, Dilo, Tilly, Bill and Will slide fast to the biggest slide in the continent) *Mumble, Dilo, Tilly, Bill and Will: Whhhhoooooaaaaaa! *Dilo: This is the best ride ever! *Tilly: We're getting blown away! *Will: My arms are wiggly. *Bill: Wiggle me too. *Mumble: Soft me in. *Dilo: I feel like flying like a superhero. *Tilly: We're gonna jump. *Will: Jump, what? *Bill: Since when? *Mumble: Get ready you guys, we're going to fly and jump! (The group slide over as they fly all the way and land on the water from the slide as they swim to the beach, laughing) *Mumble: That was awesome. *Dilo: Man, i could never get a load of this. *Tilly: Oh yeah, let's do it again. *Will: No, just no. I'm done. *Bill: There's no second rides. That's the only one we gotten. *Mumble: Okay guys, no more fun stuff. Let's continue to search for the island. *Dilo: Great. Now the inside is getting much colder than it was before. *Will: Do you feel it? *Bill: I can feel it. *Tilly: Come outside. I know there's something in there. (Outside, the gang made it all the way to the Forbidden Shore where everything is all foggy in a abandon town) *Mumble: No way, it's the Forbidden Shore. *Will: The Forbidden What? *Mumble: The Forbidden Shore. It's the place where the penguins would go to look for aliens rarely. *Bill: Why is this place even a thing? *Mumble: It's the only reason why it's forbidden. *Dilo: I can't see anything. *Tilly: It's too foggy. *Mumble: Ooh, check down here. *Will: Is that a ring? *Bill: A metal cooked egg? *Mumble: No. It's a UFO ship. *Will: A UFO? *Mumble: It stands for unidentified flying object. It's a special kind of ship that most of the aliens used. *Dilo: I thought the aliens are the people that take our fish away. *Mumble: No. These different type of aliens invade planets. I wonder what this ship leads to. Come along. (Inside of the UFO ship, many footprints lead to where Scrat have left the ship in) *Dilo: What is this? *Tilly: Sound like the footprints of a squirrel. *Will: How would a squirrel live on a frozen continent? *Bill: They live in the wild. You crazy? *Tilly: No, but i seen a lot of bad before in my life. *Mumble: How can we move this thing up? *Dilo: Why you want to move it up for? *Mumble: I hope this UFO ship works. It would be much easier to make it fly all the way to Snow Hill Island. That's pretty much of riding on a ship fast than walking all the way for days. *Dilo: I'll get you hooked up. *Tilly: Does it work? *Mumble: Let me see. *Dilo: Do you need a plug to plug in the ship? *Mumble: No plug. It's free to use. *Dilo: Can you ride it? *Mumble: Yes. We're going to test this out. *Dilo: Oh boy, let's ride it. *Mumble: *sit down* Let's get this UFO ship lifted up. *ride on the ship* (The UFO move up and down from Mumble riding the ship) *Will: Whoa. *Bill: What are you doing? *Mumble: Hey, it acutally work. *Dilo: What do you see here? *Mumble: I see the buildings and the big glacier where i used to jump to swim after the aliens. *Tilly: Go back to where we are suppose to go. *Mumble: Okay, to Snow Hill Island. *Dilo: Now fly this UFO up! *Mumble: *fly the UFO* (Mumble and the gang fly the UFO ship into Snow Hill Island. In the skies of Antarctica.) *Mumble: I can see the mountains above here! *Dilo: It's a big big world out there. *Tilly: We can see everything. *Will: I'm getting UFO sick! *Bill: Move it down. *Mumble: *ride the UFO to Snow Hill Island* *Will: Whoa! *Bill: Slow down! *Mumble: Guys, it's not a car, or a plane. *Dilo: We were not saying that it's a plane. *Mumble: We're going to Snow Hill Island and that's final. *Dilo: Fine! But keep it slow feather boy. *Mumble: I bet we'll be here on time. *Tilly: Oh boy, we're going fast. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Ice Age and Happy Feet: The Time of the Great Giving (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:Holiday Stories